


'til we learn how to ask

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"sometimes it's just time to dance to the music that's playing"</em> (Bones, ep.9x03) </p>
<p>music: <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llUMU1jy_4g"><em>In The End</em></a> by Snow Patrol (<a href="http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/snowpatrol/intheend.html">lyrics</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'til we learn how to ask

_It's the price I guess_

_For the lies I've told_

_That the truth it no longer thrills me_

 

_And why can't we laugh?_

_When it's all we have_

_Have we put these childish things away?_

_Have we lost the magic that we once had?_

 

It’s so simple, now that they’re no longer hiding. They could go out, could just get dressed, get in the car and have dinner out, where anyone could see them. But somehow, now that it doesn’t involve a huge production and contingency plans, it feels, ironically, like too much effort. They’re already comfortable on the couch and Darren watched as Chris rummages through the pile of what is his latest manuscript.

“We’ve gotten boring, haven’t we?” he asks out of the blue, his fingers strumming over the guitar strings even though there’s music playing from the stereo.

“What?” Chris frowns from behind his glasses and glances to Darren. “What do you mean, boring?”

“I mean, we used to make an effort to go out, even when we technically shouldn’t have or couldn’t,” Darren shrugs. “And now, we don’t as much anymore.”

“We could…” Chris starts but Darren shakes his head.

“That’s not why I said it,” he says. “I’m just wondering…”

_In the end, In the end_

_There's nothing more to life than love is there?_

_In the end, In the end_

_It's time for us to lose our weary minds_

 

“Do you miss it?” Chris asks, slowly catching on to what Darren is thinking. “The excitement, the covert operations… are you wondering if that’s why we both held on so tight?”

“Have you?” Darren answers, afraid of what the response will be, afraid of what his mind will reply with.

Chris scoots over and pulls the guitar out of Darren’s hands, then pushes Darren against the armrest.

“No,” he whispers, leaning to Darren’s neck. “No, that’s not why. I love you, that’s why I never let go.”

“Love you, too,” Darren breathes out when Chris’ lips start tracing his collarbone. “I’m sorry…”

_Will you dance with me?_

_Like we used to dance_

_And remember how to move together_

 

“Hey, no,” Chris lifts up and then scrambles off the couch. “Come here, dance with me.”

“What, Chris, what are you…?” Darren tries to protest but lets Chris pull him up and into his arms. “This isn’t a song to slow-dance to.”

“Does it matter?” Chris asks. “We used to do this all the time, remember?”

“Mhm, I remember,” Darren mumbles, his head already dropping to bury into the crook of Chris’ neck, breathing in the scent of his skin like he always did when he needed to strengthen the memory.

“We used to do this because it was us,” Chris speaks quietly. “This still _is_ us, Dare. This still _is_ everything for me.”

_You are the torch_

_And it all makes sense_

_I've waited here for you forever_

 

Darren sways along with Chris, their bodies still in perfect sync, the same way they were from day one. His restlessness from earlier is fading as he reminds himself that Chris is right. That the sneaking around wasn’t the glue that holds them together, that they’re more than the forbidden romance. They don’t need the open dates, the big productions. They just need each other.

“I might need you to remind me,” Darren whispers as the song comes to a close. “Sometimes.”

“Whenever you need me to,” Chris says and kisses the top of Darren’s head. “Just ask me to, and I will.”

_We're lost 'til we learn how to ask_

_So please please just ask_

 

_In the end, In the end_

_There's nothing more to life than love is there?_

_In the end, In the end_

_It's time for us to lose our weary minds_


End file.
